Recovery & Redemption One Shot
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: What happened after Dean's torture session with Alastair. Now Dean is the one being tortured. Emotionally hurt Dean.


**Summary**: What happened after Dean's torture session with Alastair. Now Dean is the one being tortured. Emotionally hurt Dean.

Note: I had originally written this the morning after episode 16 of season 4 "on the head of a pin" but didn't get around to typing it till now. I do not own these characters or anything about them. I only possess the words on this page. Thank Eric Kripke for the boy's existence.

Sam and Dean walked into their motel room from the hospital only a few hours earlier. He had ordered Dean immediately to bed. Surprisingly, Dean listened and closed his eyes the moment his head hit the pillow.

Sam sat and watched his brother until he was sure that Dean was asleep for the night.

He got into his bed and ended what had been a very long day. Unfortunately, Sam didn't sleep as soundly as he would have liked. He had a nightmare.

_Alastair was beating Dean to a bloody pulp right in front of his eyes. He could not seem to call out and stop him. It was like his body was frozen. Dean didn't know he was there and he kept calling out to his brother for help._

_Dean: Stop! Please…stop it…Sam! Sammy! Help me!_

_Alastair grabbed Dean around the throat, crushing it making it impossible for Dean to breathe._

_Alastair: Sammy can't hear you Dean. He'll never get here before I have my fun while killing you…slowly and extremely painfully._

_Alastair lifted Dean by the throat crushing his windpipes even more, bruising the most important muscles he had. He put him into the same chains that Dean had previously had him in. Dean hung there, limply, face bleeding, ribs broken, chin tucked in his chest. He looked so dead already._

_Sam: Dean! I am here Dean! Don't listen to him…wake up!_

_Alastair: Before I kill you I am going to make you feel your insides breaking, slowly killing you. I want to hear you scream and beg for your life._

_He lifted the bloody knife Dean had just been using on him and ran it straight into Dean's side. Dean screamed mercilessly as Alastair twisted and turned it repeatedly. The bleeding was intense. It poured out in a steady stream, soaking thee ground below him._

_Dean: (weakly) please…stop…_

_He could no longer fight the urge to pass out and surrender to the dark, tired feeling washing over him. He just wanted to be done._

_Alastair: Come on Dean. No dying on me yet. The fun is just starting._

_Alastair withdrew the knife and Dean screamed in pain all over again._

_Sam: No! Alastair you bastard!_

_Luckily Castiel showed up when he did. He took care of Alastair while Sam working on helping his brother down._

_Dean was using his last breaths when Castiel killed Alastair and rushed to the fallen hero. Sam was cradling Dean's broken body trying to stop the bleeding._

_Castiel zapped them to the hospital nearest to Bobby._

_Sam carried his brother inside the hospital doors_

_Sam: Hold on Dean, I am gonna get you some help…Help! My brother needs help!_

_Dean never even blinked to show that he knew what was going on. _

_Doctor: Place him on this gurney. What happened?_

_Sam: A mugging. He was badly beaten and stabbed._

_Doctor: Alright, we are going to help your brother. Just stay out here and we will come find you soon. What's your brother's name?_

_Sam: Dean. His name is Dean and I am Sam._

_Suddenly there was a frantic beep coming from the monitors they had hooked Dean up to._

_Doctor: He's crashing! Charge to 300…clear!_

_Dean's body arched off the gurney. The doctors had to shock him 3 times before they got him back._

_Doctor: Nurse, call the OR. Tell them to have a room prepped in 5 minutes. This guy is bleeding all over the place. We have to get in there fast._

_Dean opened his eyes slightly and called out for Sammy._

_Doctor: He's asking for his brother. Go get Sam from the waiting room and have him meet us upstairs right outside the OR._

_Sam: Dean! What do you have to tell me? _

_There was a look in Dean's eyes that clued Sam in that Dean knew he would not survive surgery. _

_Dean: be careful…watch your back…I'll miss you bro…kill her for me?_

_With those final words, Dean's heart stopped right in front of Sam._

_The doctor called Dean's time of death at 11:57 pm._

_Sam laid his head down on his brother's chest. He needed to hold his brother again._

_Sam: (whispered) Dean…_

Sam jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. He threw back the covers leaned forward with his arms on his knees and wiped a hand over his face.

Sam: Oh my god…that was the worst and most vivid dream.

He searched the room frantically when he realized, Dean, the world's lightest sleeper had not woken up to come wake him from the nightmare.

Dean was nowhere in the room. Sam put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and headed outside to find his brother.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala, curled up and crying. He was holding a 5th of whiskey in his hand.

Sam: Dean?

No answer

Sam: Dean? Are you alright? What are you doing out here? You are going to get sicker.

Still Dean remained silent. He just lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long hard swig from it.

Sam: Dean, talk to me. Is this about what Alastair said?

Dean: (raspy) Sammy…Why me? I started this whole mess and now I am supposed to finish it. How? I am not strong enough. I should be dead right now, the angels felt I have a higher purpose. (Sobbing now) I just feel so wrong Sammy!

Sam stepped in front of Dean and wrapped his brother into a giant hug hoping to console his damaged spirit.

Sam: Don't talk like that. You matter, Dean. You are stronger than you think too. You can't give up now. Now, let's get you back inside and into bed. You are supposed to be resting.

Before Dean could protest, Sam lifted Dean into his arms and carried his brother back inside.

He placed Dean on the bed and tucked him back into his sheets.

Sam: Sweet dreams big brother. I'm here for you. Rest easy.

Sam turned off the lights and drifted back into sleep. This time he slept without nightmares.

**The End.**

**Review!**

**Please Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
